


Cloud and the Moon

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Speed Drabbles (character requests + randomly generated scenario) [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Speedwritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Cloud's behavior leads Sephiroth to suspect that he is a werewolf. Sephiroth is wrong.





	Cloud and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragon_MoonX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/gifts).



> Characters (Cloud and Sephiroth) requested by Dragon_MoonX.
> 
> Scenario prompt from the generator: Sephiroth suspects Cloud is a werewolf. Cloud is actually hiding a more mundane secret.

~ Cloud and the Moon ~

Sephiroth had begun to notice something strange about Cloud's behavior. Not that the Chocobo-butt-head wasn't strange all the time already, but Shinra's super-SOLDIER had started to notice certain patterns. Such as how Cloud spent more and more time in his room at a certain time of the month, and was absolutely never out and about during the night of the full moon.

"So, obviously this means he must be a-"

"Idiot who read in a fashion magazine that moonlight is bad for your skin and believed it?" Reno interrupted him.

"..."

Now that he mentioned it, that did make a lot more sense than what Sephiroth had been thinking.

~end~


End file.
